


1

by jellyfishandtuna



Series: MorMor Prompts Roleplay [1]
Category: MorMor - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna





	1

Stumbles into the flat, reeking of whiskey, drenched in blood. Some his own, some belonging to the jackass that pissed him off. Broken bloody knuckles, bruised and swollen face. Torn bottom lip. You should see the other guy. 

Head tilted, neck popped quickly. Annoyed black optics rolled, digits tapping against a leather couch. “Oh look at you kitten, a rightful mess.” Melodic tone, sarcasm hinted.  
“Ja.” He falls to the floor, rolling on his back. Coughing with a sight wince as he holds his ribs. “Only even met one man bigger then me.” His voice slurred as he lolled his head to the side. “Bastard thought he could take me Showed him.”

Tongue tsked, head turned. “Shirt off, no quips. Merely making sure property isn’t damaged.” Tone dry. Med kit retrieved.  
He rose slightly, hissing with the sharp pain in his ribs. Jacket and shirt removed, deep blueish purple bruises already forming over his ribs. Several deep cuts to his gut. His body falls back to the floor, head making a dull thud as he chuckled.

Black irises narrow briefly before rolling. A bandage removed, winding tightly around Sebastian’s ribs. Protests ignored. “Kitten always making such a mess.” His tone back on the drawling, hand moved thumb and index cup chin. Larger man pulled down. “Spider doesn’t like when his kitten disobeys.”  
He groaned as his ribs were bound. Jerking slightly when his chin was captured and he looked at James with the eye that wasn’t swollen shut. “He started it.” That would be when Jim was able to see the blood matted in his dark locks at the backside of his head. “I’m sleepy, boss.” He didn’t struggle out of the grip, just leaned into it limply. “Head hurts.”

“And I should make you see stars, until your voice is hoarse from pleading kitten.” The teasing of the kitten word over tiger, but right now James wasn’t feeling generous enough to call him more. “Top drawer medicine, take one.” Chin released he turned. “Take one, wash the blood.” A yawn leaves has he stalks off for something.  
He was left on the floor, groaning as he rose. Head in a rush and dizzy as he used the wall to make it to the bathroom and found what he was looking for. Water from the sink, pill taken before he collapsed in a heap. Trying not to throw up as the cool tile soaked into his over heated skin. He would feel every inch of this in the morning as he used a towel for a blanket. Giggling for no apparent reason then to swallow his pride.


End file.
